Anna Navarre
Anna Navarre is one of the two cybernetically-enhanced agents working for UNATCO in the original Deus Ex. She is very loyal to UNATCO. She stands roughly five feet ten inches tall, and sports extensive mechanical augmentation. Anna is at first your ally but eventually becomes an adversary. She is voiced by Carolyn McCormick. History Anna was JC's first partner after his arrival at UNATCO, but she was content to sit out their first mission outside Castle Clinton while Denton handled the guards inside (presumably so that Denton's performance could be "assessed"). She is suspicious and somewhat hostile toward her nano-augmented colleagues, but has a more open mind than her cohort, Agent Gunther Hermann. Anna will put up with them, as long as they get the job done (in as bloody a manner as possible). Avoiding confrontation or using non-lethal methods will cause her to show her disgust with the player's "weakness". If the player chooses a violent path for their character, Anna begins to significantly warm up to him after the first two missions. The game offers several opportunities in which Anna Navarre can be killed, and this affects later responses by Hermann and other characters. The first one is rather early on when you are sent to arrest Juan Lebedev in his private jet at La Guardia. You will find Lebedev after you have spoken to your brother Paul who informs you that he has been working with the NSF. You'll spend some time talking with Lebedev as he tries to turn you. After the first conversation ends Anna will barge in. She will order you to kill Lebedev, at this point you can also open fire on Anna and kill her. You'll have to be carefull not to kill her too close to Lebedev because Mechs explode when killed! Now Lebedev will be glad to see that you turned and tell you someone will contact you. If you did choose to kill Lebedev or simply let Anna kill him, then there'll be a second point where you will have a chance to kill her during your escape from UNATCO-HQ. The easiest way to do it is by hacking several computers around the base before you proceed to the exit. On two of these computers you will find two parts of her Killphrase. Once you have found them you will simply tell Anna "Flatlander Woman" and "boom"! You can of course just opt to shoot her. When Anna is dead Gunther Hermann will have a serious beef with you. Not immediately if you pick the first chance to kill Anna, because they'll assume something went wrong on the plane. Eventually though Hermann will catch up and he'll be in a very foul mood! At the end of the first game, Anna Navarre is dead, killed by JC Denton. If you use the exploit to get past her, she never makes a later appearance. Trivia *Like Gunther Hermann, agent Navarre can be terminated by simply speaking aloud a killphrase specifically. As in Gunther's case, death only occurs after a few seconds, long enough for Navarre to express her fury ("How did you know-?!"). *Navarre's killphrase is Flatlander Woman but to use it, JC must decipher it. Part of it is on Navarre's own computer in the makeshift office on the way to the level 3 jail, and the other part is on Manderley's computer. Quotes * "The machine would not make a mistake..." * "You are not afraid to kill; I am pleased. The last thing I would expect from the brother of Paul." * "The terrorists have wired the platform with explosives and put in hostages. Get the hostages out if you can, but make sure the NSF learns that human shields will not work against UNATCO." * "I have never had this much difficulty with a trainee in my life." pl:Anna Navarre Category:UNATCO